


Weaving

by schrodingersbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im such a bad writer tbh but i wanted to give this a go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingersbee/pseuds/schrodingersbee
Summary: When Gabriel finds Sam passed out from research and hard work he plays with his hair. After a while it escalates...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i made this headcannon and thought well.. il try write this up

 

Gabriel was bored but that wasn't a surprise. The bunker was lonely and Gabriel had finished re-watching Buffy for the millionth time. Sam-a-lam and Deaneo were busy looking at some boring witch business, it seems someone had been selling rituals and spells on ebay which led to many a teenagers finding themselves with animistic features, and of course Gabriel wasn't going to help.

Nah this case was too easy and if anything Gabriel respected the mischievous nature of any witch giving what idiots think are spells to use against others when in reality they're targeted at the buyer.

Beautiful.

Grabbing the only tub of ice cream from the bunkers kitchen, Gabriel started making his way up to his room. Strolling past the library the archangel was met with an adorable site. 

Right there, slummed down with his face directly on the book he must of been reading through was a sleepy moose. 

Gabriel couldn't help but notice how the Winchester's soft hair seemed to form a halo, nor could he ignore how silky the locks looked. Silently Gabriel sneaked by the sleeping giant with a wide grin and twitching fingers. 

Now as his time as Loki hanging with the Scandinavian gods, well when they weren't trying to kill him, Gabriel had learnt a thing or two about braiding hair. Looking at the still sleeping Winchester Gabriel knew this was an opportunity like no other.

By the time Gabriel was done he heard the cue of pots and pans being moved about to know when to scramble from a crime scene. 

"Sit down small stack" Dean was moving around the kitchen like a mad man but the food smelt good so Gabriel wasn't going to complain.

"You cant talk Deano and anyway it isn't the size that matters but what you do to it" The archangel sent the Winchester a wink to top off the pun whilst sitting down next to Cas.

"Brother I don't think Dean was insulting your combat skills" 

"That's not what he meant Cas but lets ignore it because I didn't make these beauties to talk about Sugar's sex life and ruin my appetite".

The playful mood of the meal was interrupted by a bang from the library and in walked Sam.

Castiel and Dean just seemed confused about the braid framing the tired giants face whilst Gabriel just looked down trying to make a decent poker face. 

"Hey don't stop on my account, smells amazing Dean" Sam ignored his brother's smirk and started to head towards his chair opposite Gabriel who was looking more guilty as the silence continued. 

Messing up Gabe's hair as he went past Sam sat down to dig into the food, to which Cas took as as a hint to continue eating as well. 

"Hey Rapunzel whats with the new look?" 

"Well I fancied a change which wasn't hair loss, seems too late for you though" With that the room was filled with laughter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I couldnt stop and Im not even sure whether this is any good but hey anyway lets continue...

 

The hair braiding didn't stop, Gabriel couldn't stop. Sure he could tamper down the crush he has for the giant but resisting the chances that he has to play with Sam's hair? No way, impossible.

The second time it happens Gabriel decides to do a feather braid with small clovers dotted around the braid its self. Sam had been napping in the main room of the bunker after a vampire hunt? may of been werewolf Gabriel hadn't been paying much attention to the older Winchester's rambling. 

The Archangel once again after finishing the new look ran off to the library.When Sam had woken up he had quickly found the others in the library arguing whether Dean could pin Gabriel and in Castiels case, whether he should try at all. 

Sam ignored the silence, once again ruffled up the suddenly so shy archangels hair and sat down to join in.

This now became a regular event. Sam would fall asleep in the bunker, Gabriel would arrange his hair into different braids sneaking off at the end acting like nothing happened and Sam would find the angel and give him that smile which Gabe swears every time it happens the Winchester's soul would glow stronger. Then the braid would last about a day before being ruined by either dirt and blood from a hunt or just falling apart.

After going through so many types of braids Gabriel started to get creative using bits of leather, flowers and those tiny crafting beads the angel had managed to get from a small store on one of those odd hunts quite a bit away from the bunker.

It was such a routine that even Dean stopped making comments, even though Gabriel was convinced Castiel was more likely to of persuaded Dean to stop than the Winchester realise he was being a bit of a prick.

Then Gabriel woke up knowing something was different. It was the same weird clash of domestic-yness and hunting kind of day but Gabe knew something was different. 

His crush had been increasing, the archangel was in love with the man moose. Gabriel realised this when walking past the Winchester who was surrounded by lore books still fully conscious. He had been hoping for him to be asleep just to play with the mans hair. 

Later on he did fall asleep and as soon as he did Gabriel was back in the room this time taking more care whilst perfecting the braiding and using a variety of beads, clover and a new addition. His feathers.

Angels feathers naturally fell out occasionally but normally the grace in them faded and with that the feather itself disappeared. But if one used a little pagan magic the feathers could be preserved a lot longer. The small feathers Gabriel had collect earlier were a golden colour and shone with a bronze-y glow. 

The main braids started at hair line above Sam's forehead and ended at his natural length. Little red beads were dangling down on two separate little locks on either side of his face which ended with a black leather band. 

Small flowers were threaded through the main braids which each ended with a black band which was also keeping a feather attached.

The overall look was stunning and Gabriel had to leave quickly to avoid the craving to do something silly, like kiss the adorable man.

It was over an hour until Sam woke up, an hour of nervous waiting on Gabriel's apart. Sat in the main room with Castiel and Dean, the archangel couldn't stop fidgeting.

Dean giggling was the first indicator of Sam coming into the room but both the archangel and the younger Winchester ignored that, no Sam was walking with purpose and damn Gabe was worried he was going to get a nose broken.

Sam was stunning and his soul was so bright that Gabriel was transfixed. When he stopped right in front of the angel, Gabriel wasn't sure what was happening because before he could blink he seemed to have a moose man, a very attractive moose of a man, attached to his lips. 

As soon as his brain caught up Gabriel started kissing back and the angel had never been happier. 

 

 


	3. Sams POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently you guys liked my rubbish writing????   
> This was requested by a darlin called Veronica, thank you hun for having hope in my skills of first person and prepared to be disappointed...

_Safe_

Now that was a new thing, I mean with Heaven and Hell trying to kill you all the time the feeling of being safe? not common among Dean and me. I don't know about Cas, he isn't easy to read unless its about his..feelings towards Dean. An aching face was nothing new I've always had a habit of falling asleep studying even in college and with the whole running for you life thing its only the more common.

Now there is only one person who would even consider playing with my hair and the quiet humming of For Your Entertainment just confirmed it. But Gabriel is sometimes startled easily and right now the warmth of his hands in my hair wasn't something I was going to risk. 

It wasn't long until Gabriel quietly crept away, I think it was the sound of Dean finishing up dinner. 

Sitting up with a groan I stretched out my back till I heard it click, see Dean there is a negative side to being tall and lanky. 

"Bloody heck" I muttered looking down at the small pile of books I had been trying to look through tonight. Why are witches never simple? I think this one even gained Gabe's respect his reaction to our notes on it, I've always wondered whether his personality is a mix of pagan, angel and whatever or like separate with each appearing in his actions at different times.

Not something you bring up over dinner though so I guess that'l go another night unanswered.

Coming out of that train of though I headed into the kitchen passing by the mirror in the corridor and took a quick look at the braid that Gabriel had done and damn it looks impressive, mine you the most I do is tie it roughly back so not much else to compare it too.

"Hey don't stop on my account, smells amazing Dean" I said in reply to the awkward silence and trying to ignore the smirk on my brother's face I made me way round to my chair but not before ruffling up Gabe's hair.

Must admit now that the blush on his face is so adorable.

After that night the hair styling didn't stop and neither did I bring it up. If I'm honest to myself I started loving it too much to bring it up and started to only nap lightly so I woke up by the first touch of his hands.

Bloody hell his _hands._ I could write poetry about them well if I had any writing skills. 

Each time I faked getting up after he left, admired the new do in the corridor mirror and after finding the angel, I ruffled up his hair. I kept thinking one day he is going to realise I'm awake and stop but it never happened, instead the different braids got more complicated and after a while new decorations were added.

A red bead, black leather bands just all sorts. 

Something was irritating me though was why, Gabriel is impulsive but that wears out over time and by now he should of lost interest. 

I couldn't ask him, no that would be too confrontational. Couldn't ask Cas, would feel too much like well I'm not sure what but it felt wrong. I couldn't even find anything in any pagan, angel nor general lore about hair braiding. 

There was one other place I thought could tell me the answer so naturally I went to it, well brought them to me. Dean would throw a fit if he ever finds out but at this point I was dying from curiosity.

I summoned Balthazar. 

I had kept Gabriel's latest work, two tiny braids which connected at the back of my head by a black band with tiny flowers littered in them, and preformed a summoning away from the bunker.

That was an awkward chat of me trying to dance around the entire topic whilst Balthazar giggled and started explaining about angel mating. Then he started trying to guess which angel which was trying to kill us was playing with my hair.

He got it on the second guess saying that the little accessories were more of a pagan thing, giving it away.

Apparently and god do I hope it is true, when angels find someone they want to be with they groom their wings however it isn't a far reach to swap wings for hair according to Balthazar that is.

Pagans also use grooming as a sign of affection, it wasn't a too well know fact with how I couldn't find anything about this when researching. The difference is when angels do it's effectively cleaning but pagans add bits and pieces representing their claim on their crush . 

It left me in shock that Gabriel could even stand me never mind have any affection for me. 

I on the other hand always felt something for him even when I just thought he was a trickster. Never brought it up though, I don't think I could handle not only rejection but also that patronising attitude of Dean's whenever I do something he can't look at from my perspective.

If I'm honest to myself I wouldn't of brought it up nor acted on any of this if that night Gabriel hadn't done what he did.

I had fallen asleep yet again but not too deeply to sleep through the weight settling across my back as Gabe lent over it to start on my hair. This time it seemed more ritual like with every movement feeling like it was planned out perfectly. Then as usual he left but not before attaching something warm feeling to the end of the main braid. 

It was a while before I thought it safe to run into the hallway and I was shocked by what I found. Feathers. I could tell they were his as they felt so warm and seemed to glow with grace. Gods they're so gorgeous and I swear they're the same colours as his eyes. 

That's when I decided I was going to do it, I was going to kiss an archangel even if it killed me.

Everything became a blur as I moved towards the suddenly shy looking angel and when he didn't move away I lent down and kissed him.

Then he started kissing back.


End file.
